


Delicious

by daffodilzzzzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, First time writing Het Sex!! :), Lucifer's Rough, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, SIKE, Sam's Rough, Sam's a Tender Lover, Sam's a big baby, Vaginal Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodilzzzzz/pseuds/daffodilzzzzz
Summary: When you mention Bondage JOKINGLY to Lucifer and Sam, they decide to kick it up a notch





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> A request for a friend on Discord! :)

You sat in the bed, dead silent. Your eyes were locked on your ankles, which had been chained to the metal frame. You looked up, eyes gazing over the shackles on your wrist. Figures. You had mentioned ‘bondage’ once to the boys, Lucifer and Sam, and they automatically sprung up with this as an idea. 

You shuddered, slowly grinding your wrists in the cuffs. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was rather cold and unpleasent. Two figures entered the room, both bare chested. “Look at her, Sammy. All tied up.” A familiar voice sing-songed. You could practically hear the other figure glare at Lucifer. “We talked about that. Only Y/N and Dean can call me that.” Sam grumbled. Lucifer simply nodded. “Oh, yeah, sure. Whatever.” 

With several easy, long strides, Sam was by your side. You could see his face as he drew closer. It was wet, and so was his hair. He must’ve just gotten out of the shower. “Hey, baby.” Sam coo’d. He let his hand trail up to your chin, gently rubbing your jawline as a sign of comfort. “You’re okay with this, right?” He asked. You simply nodded. 

“Mhm.” 

Sam thought for a few seconds before smiling. “If it becomes too much, just say ‘Prohibere’.” He softly spoke. You nodded as he continued to stroke your jawline. Slowly, his hand trailed down to your collarbone before ghosting away. 

You could hear Lucifer’s gentle steps approaching. He looked down to you, his beard freshly-shaven into a neat stubble. “You two are being so. . Lovey.” You commented, almost uncomfortable by how kind they were being (even if nothing had started yet). Lucifer chuckled. 

“We just want to make sure that you’re comfortable. I wouldn’t want to hurt my cute little plaything, and I know that Sammy here would never want you in harms way.” He purred. You could practically feel the sweetness in his voice. 

“Besides. This little personality thing isn’t lasting long, for either of us.” Lucifer smirked. He took several steps back, before trailing to a small chest by the side of the room. Sam crossed his arms, smirking down to your figure. “You’re gorgeous like this, Y/N.” He hummed. You could feel a blush rising to your face at the compliment, even though you were in a rather revealing situation. 

Sam set a knee on the bed, pressing small kisses along your body. He trailed his lips along your breasts, your shoulders, neck, and your tummy. “So gorgeous. All laid out for us.” He hummed. Sam pressed his head to your stomach, looking up to you. “We’re gonna wreck you tonight.” He chuckled softly.

After several moments of Lucifer rumaging around, he came back holding a small vibrating dildo. “It’s your favorite toy.” Lucifer mused. Sam looked back, smirking softly. He lifted his head off your stomach, yet kept his knee on the bed. Slowly, Sam undid his belt. “While Lucifer stretches you, you’re gonna suck me off. How’s that sound?” Sam asked. You nodded, parting your lips. 

If there was one thing you knew that Sam loved, it was seeing you ready for him. He knew that you could easily take his cock down your throat with one thrust, but he always loved feeding it to you slowly. 

You watched Sam purr, pulling his cock out of his jeans. The delicate feeling of something wet against your cunt made you tense, looking away from Sam. Lucifer was between your thighs, a smirk on his lips as he lapped at your lower areas slowly. 

You shuddered softly as he rolled his tongue along your clit, before slowly slipping his tongue into your enterance. You let your head fall back, before you felt something press against your lips. Shit, right. Sam had been waiting, patiently for you. You parted them, opening your mouth and letting your tongue slide past your lips. 

You heard Sam hum softly, before Lucifer curled his tongue right along your G-Spot. A quick whine came from you, before Sam had forced his cock down your throat. It burned, almost suffocating you- but you loved it. You loved the feeling of the boys taking control, and you wanted them to know how much you appreciated it. 

Slowly, Lucifer curled and lapped at your cunt while Sam thrusted his cock into your mouth, appreciating the slick wetness with soft moans and deep hums. Sam purred, fucking into your mouth. You went lax, wrists pulling down on the cuffs as the boys used you. After several minutes, you could feel Sam’s cock twitch in your throat.

He was reduced to a groaning mess, and Lucifer was barely pressing the vibrator into your cunt, teasing your hole with small vibrations. Sam pulled his cock out of your mouth. “Gotta save this for somewhere else, baby.” 

Lucifer slowly pressed the vibrator inside of you, eliciting a soft hum from your throat. “Whore” He softly spoke. Sam was still above you, slowly stroking the head of his dick. “Be nice, Lucifer. She’s being a good girl.” Sam growled. 

Lucifer simply rolled his eyes, before prodding at the vibrator’s base and forcing it to go deeper inside of your weeping, wet hole. A sweet moan came past your lips, your back slightly arching to accomodate the feeling of vibrations tickling between your legs. 

“Sammy. Luci.” You breathlessly hummed. Sam softly smiled, his freehand slowly sliding into your hair to pet it. Lucifer looked up to you, before pressing gentle kisses along your hip bone. “You enjoyin’ this?” Lucifer asked, looking up to you. 

You simply nodded, as Sam leaned down to press another hungry kiss to your lips. “You’ll be feeling good with Lucifer’s cock burried deep inside of you. After he uses you to his heart's content, I’m gonna use you next. Gonna fill your tight little cunt with my thick cock, and make you weep.” Sam softly growled. 

He bit into your neck like a starving man, tearing at the delicate flesh. You whined under his mouth, hips slowly grinding up before the vibrations ceased and the vibrator was removed from your cunt. “You’re ready for us, baby.” Lucifer chuckled. Slowly, you could feel something part the lips of your cunt. It was warm- obviously Luci. 

He rubbed his cock against your clit, almost stroking it. “Close your eyes, Y/N. For me.” Lucifer softly spoke. You obeyed while Sam placed a hand over your mouth. “She’s gonna get loud, I can tell.” He mused. 

Lucifer chuckled deeply, before easing his way into your cunt. “Mm, Sam. She’s tight. . Like a vise. I don’t think you’re gonna be able to fit that monster of yours inside’a her.” Lucifer joked. “Shut up.” Sam purred. “Look at her expression, she fucking loves it.” 

Sam was right. Your eyebrows were tightly knitted together, head tipped back slowly as Lucifer entered your body. Sam greedily moaned, taking another bite out of your neck. Lucifer slowly bottomed out inside of you, your core tightening and flexing to accomodate the uncomfortable intrusion. 

“Shh, hun. It’ll feel better soon. Promise. Luci promises.” The archangel slowly spoke. After he let you calm down, Lucifer slowly began to thrust into you. Sam continued to suckle, lick, bite, and kiss your neck. You shuddered under their hands, the feeling of discomfort fading completely to be replaced with pleasure. 

Lucifer watched you, burying his cock deep into your cunt until his balls slapped against your lips. “God. Sucking me in, needy whore.” He softly groaned. You could only nod, a broken hum slipping past your throat. “Mhm- Just a whore.” You exhaled. 

Sam bit down on your neck, harshly. You swore he drew blood, lapping at your skin. “Shh, shh. Take her, Lucifer. Take everything she has.” Sam whispered. Luci simply nodded, burying his head into your chest as he began to piston his hips into you. 

A startled moan came from you, chest raising slightly. Your back arched off the bed, giving Sam the advantage to drag you closer to him so he could abuse your throat. 

Ragged breaths and moans filled the air, along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. “Fuck, she’s so tight Sammy. So, so tight.” Lucifer whispered softly. 

Sam hummed, burying his face into where the neck met the shoulder. “Yeah, I bet. Hasn’t been fucked like this in what, a month? Course shes gonna be tight, like a fucking virgin.” Sam groaned softly. 

Lucifer nodded. 

Your breath was caught in your throat, a broken keen slipping past your lips. “Fuck- I’m not gonna last, Luci. Please, let me c-come.” You stuttered out, voice gone raw. Sam captured your lips into a frenzied, desperate kiss. 

“Fat chance. You can come when Sammy comes.” 

You stuttered, hips bucking back into Lucifer’s. The archangel gave a shocked moan, thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic. He moved his angles, shifting. 

Automatically, his head was right at your G-Spot, ramming into it with each piston of his hips. Your voice broke, a startled mewl coming from you. Your chest rose, Sam’s hand coming in from your waist to grasp your breast. He teased with the nipple as Lucifer continued to piston himself into you, relishing in the slick, tight wetness of your cunt. 

“You ready? Huh, Y/N? You ready? Ready for me?” Lucifer asked, breath hot and heavy against you. You could only nod, and Lucifer automatically shoved his lips against yours. Teeth clashed, and tongues battled against one another for a sense of relief as Lucifer struggled to keep himself from coming then and there. 

Lucifer pulled back, thrusting once, then twice into you before emptying his load into your tight cunt. You could feel it fill you, some of it drooling past Lucifer’s cock and onto your thighs. He pulled out slowly, watching with a devilous smirk. 

Lucifer moaned lowly, watching you. He buried his head into your chest, panting softly. “You’re so beautiful. So, so beautiful.” He whispered softly. 

In an instant, Lucifer was gone. It was only you and Sam, now. 

“Hey, baby.” Sam softly whispered. You panted softly, before looking to him. “Hey- hey.” 

Sam softly smiled. “You with me?” He asked tenderly, undoing the restraints. You nodded softly. “I know baby, I know it felt good. I’m gonna take care of you now, promise. Gonna clean you out with my tongue, show you how good you were for Lucifer and I. Then, ‘m gonna slowly fuck you. Show you how much I love you. Okay, hun? That sound okay?” He gently spoke. You nodded softly. 

Sam slowly slid between your legs, holding your thighs open with his large hands. He pressed deilcate kisses to your inner thighs, trailing up to your lips. He folded them back with his tongue, slowly licking a stripe along your cunt. 

You shuddered, head falling back. Sam’s tongue was hot, warm. It was hotter than Lucifer’s cock, and made you quietly moan. 

Sam watched you, chuckling softly as he began to lap at your cunt. He curled his tongue along your clit, before going up and sucking on it tenderly. “You’re okay, baby. You’re okay. Sammy’s here.” He softly spoke. 

He went back down, slowly inserting his tongue into your cunt. You shuddered as Sam licked you clean, taking his sweet time with you to make sure you were perfect for him. 

Sam pulled away after several minutes of him just relishing your cunt to look at you. Your face was covered in a soft blush, eyes tear-filled from the slight overstimulation. He hummed softly, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to your cheek. “You ready for me?” He asked softly.

You nodded. Sam hummed, pressing a light kiss to your lips. 

You always loved when he’d do this. Go from being an incredibly rough fuck with Lucifer, to a sweet lover when you two were alone. He knew you liked it, too. 

Sam himself loved it more, though. He loved giving you affection, loved making you feel like you mattered, because to him? You mattered so much. He just wanted to curl up with you, hold you close, and stay there. To hold you, to love you. To call you his. That’s all Sam wanted. 

He softly chuckled against your lips, smiling into the kiss. “I love you.” He murmured.


End file.
